


Red Dye #6

by Mixxy



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dorks falling in love, mentions of bullying, seriously so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/pseuds/Mixxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Kurt dealt with slushies, and how he hated them a little less each time.</p>
<p>(I wrote this about four years ago, when Blaine first showed up and I never dreamed that they would become canon. Have a nice little blast from the past)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Dye #6

Kurt is walking to the west wing of Dalton, arguing with Trent, when it happens. They’ve been having this particular argument for a week because Trent will not stop playing that stupid Eminem song and someone has to tell him he’s not a rapper. Seriously, he’s a private school white boy who sings a capella. He’s the farthest you can get from a rapper.

“Hey, Kurt!” He hears the smooth voice and looks up, expecting his wonderful boyfriend. He has a boyfriend, how awesome is that? However, the first thing he sees is that telltale Styrofoam cup and he automatically assumes the position. Head tucked down, eyes closed tight, to keep the slushie from dripping in because that _burns_.

“Kurt?” It doesn’t hit him until Blaine’s tugging on his arm that he hasn’t been bitch slapped by an iceberg. “Are you okay?”

Kurt opens his eyes. “Oh.” Blaine’s sitting there with a red slushie, looking at him with concern. “Hi Blaine. I’m fine.”

“You flinched.” Blaine tilts his head. He kind of looks like a puppy when he does that.

“No I didn’t.” Kurt holds his head up haughtily. Deny deny deny.

“You totally did. Why?”

“Just some…bad experiences with slushies, okay? The bullies at my school didn’t just like to throw sticks and stones.” Blaine has that I-don’t-understand look and Kurt just sighs and shakes his head. “Where did you get that, anyway?”

“Visited my aunt in the middle of nowhere.” Blaine takes a sip. “May be in Hicksville, but they have the best slushies at the gas stations. Want some?” He tilts the cup toward Kurt and Kurt instinctually cringes back again. “Kurt…are you scared of slushies?”

“No.”

“You are.”

Kurt doesn’t respond, but he shifts the bag on his shoulder uncomfortably.

“Hey, I’ve got an idea.” Blaine pops the plastic lid off the cup and dips his finger in. He reaches out and taps Kurt’s nose, leaving a spot of red. “Boop!”

Despite himself, Kurt giggles. “Honestly, Blaine, sometimes you’re like a child.” He wipes off the slushie on the back of his hand.

“Ah, you love it.” Blaine sticks his finger back in the slushie and this time puts the spot of frozen ice on Kurt’s cheek. When Kurt protests, Blaine leans in and kisses it off. He does the same thing on Kurt’s neck. Trent rolls his eyes and walks away, humming “Not Afraid” under his breath.

“Not so bad, are they?” Blaine says, smiling.

“Still not a big fan.” Kurt replies.

Blaine takes another sip of the drink. When he kisses Kurt, it’s cold and tastes like artificial cherry.

It’s at this point Kurt decides maybe he doesn’t hate slushies quite as much as he thought.

* * *

 

“Do you think having Blaine coming to the same school as you is like jumping the shark in your relationship?”

Kurt’s standing by his locker, talking to Artie. He transferred back two weeks ago, and Blaine followed him two days ago. While he misses Dalton, it’s been so good to talk to his old friends. “What do you mean?”

“You know, like it’s going too far. I mean, it’s kind of like your version of moving in together.”

Kurt rolls his eyes and takes out a Physics book. “Please, Artie, we went to the same school before. Besides, lots of couples go to the same school and it works out fine. Look at you and Britney.”

Artie snorts. “Dude, Britney and I got together because she wanted my voice and to make Santana jealous. It just grew from there.”

“As opposed to me and Blaine, who…?”

“You guys met because of mutual interests and formed a solid base of trust and friendship before adding romantic feelings. It’s different.”

Kurt’s mouth drops open. “Holy Gaga, Artie. Okay, no offense, but what on earth was that? I mean, sometimes at Glee you say things that are kind of stupid, and then you suddenly come up with something brilliant like that?”

“Shh.” Artie makes a shushing gesture. “You’ll ruin my rep.”

Kurt laughs out loud. Oh my, he’s missed things like this while he was at Dalton, and now he’s back and so far, everything’s been fine. He’s got a great boyfriend, wonderful friends, and a supportive club.

Without warning, a pair of hands covers his eyes. “ _You think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.”_ A voice sings softly. “ _But I look around me and I see that isn’t so.”_

Kurt laughs. “Blaine, let me go.”

“Not until you sing.”

He rolls his eyes – though no one can see it- and chimes in. “ _Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs._ ”

“There you go.” His boyfriend removes his hands. “How’s your day been?”

“Magnificent.” Kurt turns to face him. “And yours?”

“Pretty good.”

Santana, Britney, and Rachel must have walked up with Blaine because they’re suddenly there. “Gag.” Santana sneers, propping a hand on her hip. “You two are like an old married couple.”

“Oh, don’t.” Rachel scolds. “I think you two are cute.”

“Yeah, only ‘cause Blaine’s the size of a hobbit.”

Blaine’s face falls and Kurt pats him on the shoulder. “It’s okay, baby, you’re not that short. Besides, I like you this size.” He leans down to peck Blaine on the lips.

“See? Married couple.” Santana points out.

Kurt’s about to quip something back when he hears the Neanderthal’s voice. “Hey! Homo!”

He flinches away like he’s learned, but even though there’s a splash and laughing, he isn’t hit. And there’s a sharp gasp, but it’s not from him. He opens his eyes to see Blaine dripping with red ice. He looks dazed. “Kurt?” He says, still staring down at his slushie-drenched clothes. “W-What the hell just happened?”

“Oh, sweetie.” Kurt says sympathetically. His heart wrenches inside his chest and he wants to go beat some sense into those idiots for making Blaine look so pitiful. “You got slushied.”

“I got what?”

“I told you they liked to throw slushies at glee kids.”

“I thought you were being metaphorical!” Blaine’s voice is getting somewhat hysterical.

“What on earth would that be a metaphor for?”

“I don’t know, you speak in metaphors a lot!”

Kurt takes Blaine by the arm. “Shh, come on, Blaine. It’ll be okay.” He leads him into the nearest girl’s bathroom- don’t laugh. They’re cleaner.- and sets up a chair near the sink. “Okay, lean back.”

Blaine does and Kurt grabs a paper towel and begins wiping off the chunks of ice. “You might want to start bringing a change of clothes. I’ve done that since freshman year. You can borrow mine for the rest of today.”

“Does this happen often?”

Kurt finishes wiping off the ice and pulls a bottle of facial cleaner out of his bag. “Often enough. It comes in waves. Close your eyes.” The sticky red washes off Blaine’s face. “You learn some things.”

“Like what?”

“Like you might want to start wearing jackets when the slushies are frequent.” Kurt turns on the sink, cups his hands and pours water over Blaine’s hair.

“The bullying is different here.” Blaine says softly. “Back at my old school, it was a lot more verbal. Not slushies in the face.”

“You see why Dalton was appealing.” Kurt wishes that the jerks had just slushied him instead. He can handle them. No doubt Blaine can, too, but he doesn’t want Blaine to have to. He just wants Blaine to be happy, even if that means taking a few slushies himself. He takes a bottle of shampoo out of his bag, begins working on Blaine’s hair.

“You just carry shampoo around?”

“Well, dur. Do I seem like the kind of person who would walk around with cherry syrup in my hair all day?”

Blaine laughs, and Kurt’s heart lifts to see him smiling again. “Only you, Kurt.”

Kurt wonders if this is love. He thought he’d left love before- Finn, Blaine before the GAP incident- and those had both proven to be wrong. With Finn, he’d more been in love with the idea of being in love, with infatuation. Blaine previously had been more of a hero-worship crush than anything else- something Jeremiah and Rachel’s party had destroyed pretty well- but this was different. This was feeling totally comfortable with someone else, trusting them completely, wanting them to be happy at all costs. Blaine was the first person he wanted to talk to in the morning and the last person before he went to sleep. More and more he thought this was love, and more and more he was scared of saying the “L” word too early and scaring Blaine off.

Kurt rubs Blaine’s head with a paper towel. “Finished. Now if your hair would only dry…”

“Crap!” Blaine shoots out of the chair, hands clasped over the top of his head. “Kurt, please tell me you have some hair gel in there.”

“No. I don’t use hair gel.” Kurt leans against a sink, frowning. “Why?”

“My hair.” Blaine says, looking panicked. “When I don’t have gel, it gets curly. Really curly. It doesn’t look good. Like, not at all.”

Kurt arches an eyebrow. “Seriously, Blaine, just put your hands down. I’m sure you look fine without your gel helmet. Trust me.”

Hesitatingly, Blaine lowers his hands. Kurt’s eyebrows both go up. “I know it looks bad.” Blaine mumbles. “I just-“

“Shhh.” Kurt steps forward. “I _love_ it.”

“You- You do?”

“Mm-hmm. Easily twice as attractive as your gel helmet.”

Blaine smiles slowly. “You really like it?”

“It’s totally hot, Blaine. Plus, now I can do this.” Kurt reaches up and runs his hands through Blaine’s hair.

Blaine chuckles and catches Kurt’s hand in his. He brings it up to his mouth and kisses the back of it. “Whatever would I do without you, Kurt Hummel?”

It’s at this point Kurt decides maybe he only half-hates slushies.

* * *

 

Three weeks later, and Blaine still hasn’t reverted back to gel. Everyone loved his hair. It got a “Fiiiine” from Mercedes, a “wanky” from Santana, and a “Where’s Blaine?” from Britney.

“Hey, freak!”

Kurt and Tina both tense their shoulders, glancing at each other. Which one?

“Homo!”

Well, damn. Kurt feels like crying. He hasn’t been slushied for a week and was beginning to think maybe he’d been forgotten. He finally decided to wear his white Alex MacQueen shirt that he loved and _damn it_ now it’s going to be stained and red. Ugh. This day just keeps getting better. He braces himself for impact.

And once again there’s a splash, but it doesn’t hit him. And this time there’s no laughing. He opens his eyes to see Blaine has almost thrown himself in front of Kurt and is standing there defiantly, dripping puddles of red onto the floor. The jocks aren’t laughing. They seem to be a little uneasy. Almost confused. Blaine’s staring back at them, challenging them. “Well, one homo’s as good as any other.” Azimo finally says. “Let’s go.”

They walk away and Blaine turns to Kurt, wiping liquid away from his eyes. “Kinda burns, doesn’t it?”

Kurt’s rooted to the spot, gripping his bag. “Why did you do that?”

Britney- where did she come from?- squeals “Oh, it’s so romantic! Blaine the knight saved Kurt the damsel in distress.”

Oh, _heeeell_ to the no. Kurt’s eyes narrow. “Blaine, I appreciate the thought, but I am not weak, okay? I can take care of myself just fine. I’m not some damsel in distress, and if that’s how you think of me-“

“Kurt!” Blaine raises a hand. “No. Of course I don’t think that.” He takes Kurt’s hand in his. “I know you can take care of yourself. You’re so strong. One of the strongest people I know.”

Kurt feels himself softening. “Thanks. But why did you..?”

Blaine lets go of Kurt to push his hair- wet with melting ice- out of his eyes. “I know how much you like that shirt and how excited you were to wear it.” He shrugs. “I just didn’t want some idiot with a slushie to ruin that for you.”

Blaine didn’t do it because he thought Kurt couldn’t take care of himself, he did it because he wanted to protect something Kurt was excited about. This action makes Kurt feel like he may just explode with affection. “Oh, Blaine.” And the truth, before he can think about it, slips out. “I love you.”

The second after it’s said, Kurt realizes he may have made a huge mistake. The group of kids watching goes quiet, and Kurt can see Santana shaking her head out of the corner of his eye.

Blaine doesn’t even miss a beat. He just replies “I love you too, obviously.”

Kurt’s pretty sure he squeals with happiness, even though he’ll deny that, and flings himself at Blaine, kissing him. “What was with the ‘obviously’?”

“Well, I’ve kinda known I was in love with you for a month now, even since the day in the park, but I kinda didn’t want to tell you because I was afraid I’d scare you off.”

Kurt kisses him again, aware that his shirt is getting stained but not caring because he loves Blaine and Blaine loves him and everything is perfect.

It’s at this point that Kurt decides he just might not hate slushies at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I had this one in my writing folder and forgot about it. But it's cute, so I decided to share.
> 
> If you'd like to talk to me, my personal blog is [here](http://mixxtapej.tumblr.com)
> 
> My writing/Night Vale blog is [here](http://floating-cats.tumblr.com) but it's mostly WTNV stuff so be warned.
> 
> It's been way too long since I wrote fluff.


End file.
